


Glow With Colour

by o_Athazagoraphobia_o



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Creativity, First Time, Gen, Lamp - Freeform, Logan - Freeform, Logic, Morality, No Dialogue, Panic Attack, Patton - Freeform, Songfic, Thomas - Freeform, anxiety attack, calm, one shots, platonic, roman - Freeform, sanders - Freeform, sorry if it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_Athazagoraphobia_o/pseuds/o_Athazagoraphobia_o
Summary: Based off of xaandiir's Cool Kids || Sanders Sides Animatic on YouTube (https://youtu.be/UvPJaiL58gg)This is kind of a small fic I had just written purely for inspirational purposes since I'm working on another, larger story.One chapter, nothing serious. Mild panic attack, but it's not that great. Wrote this in like 20 minutes.Just Virgil before he was accepted and then he accidentally goes off on someone and then WOOSH they're all there for him. Angst with a happy ending!This is a one-shot and my first work, bear with me here.





	Glow With Colour

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot and my first work, bear with me here.
> 
> TW: Mild panic attack, doesn't go in detail.

There is a board, in the mind space commons, where our five respective colors glow brightly with a symbol. A blue heart, green brain, red crest, and yellow sun. Beneath those, as if it was put down as an afterthought, was the gray storm cloud. It drowned under the pressure of those colors, those important ones. Never thought of, never considered. Sometimes, Virgil would wander downstairs at night, and as those four glowed, he couldn't see his own emblem.

They often debated about Thomas's actions, preaching that all input mattered. But any time he opened his mouth, their smiles disappeared, and either cool dismissal or harsh mockery would follow. In the end, it wasn't his fault that he did his job. They'd get mad either way, and Virgil would be guilty if he just gave up again. He was only trying to protect Thomas, but sometimes, he felt like he was just unwanted. Distorted. They always seemed above him, and he was just there. In the background.

He would never be like them, he mourned silently. He walked past the four in the mind space hallway, not missing the glares and huffs. He sank even further into his hoodie as unwanted tears pricked his eyes. Hah! Unwanted. 

He wasn't like them. They just seemed to click together. Virgil's hands shook as he watched them from the corner of his eye, and he shoved them into his pockets.

It was like this a lot. Watching them, seeing their looks of disdain and hate. It startled him every time when they locked eyes. How did they see him like this? Was it because he was colorless? Did they see it as his fault? His fault that their hatred bleached away his own glow as soon as his door appeared?

They all seemed to radiate their own happiness, content, flare. And Virgil just seemed to absorb it like some god damn void. They smile, he frowns. They laugh, he chokes back tears. And everyday, he smirked and glared and played the villain just for Thomas. But Thomas believed his role too much. He complained, and scolded Virgil for being what he was, what Thomas basically made him to do.

And today was just like any other day. He trudged past them in the hall, and he couldn't help it. He actually sniffled and somehow Patton had heard it from down the hall. Virgil heard footsteps running closer as he picked up the pace. A hand landed on his shoulder and it just swamped over him and he didn't even see who it was before he had spun around and slapped the hand away.

All of a sudden words were coming out of his mouth, words he had never wanted to say to anyone, not even himself. In shock, he stumbled back. His fight or flight reflexes kicked in, and he turned tail, running towards his room on shaky legs.

He slammed the door behind him, not even bothering to lock it. He collapsed to the floor and curled in on himself, rocking and sobbing. He didn't hear the door open, but someone was saying something about breathing and--

He looked up. His eyes met green ones, and then blue, then brown, then red. His eye shadow ran down his cheeks, and then Patton flung his arms around his neck, murmuring and stroking his hair. Fresh tears ran down his face, black smudging into Patton's gray cardigan. As the others joined the hug, Virgil felt happier than he had in a long time. 

And unbeknownst to them all, in the darkness of the commons, five symbols glowed.

A light blue heart, a green brain, red crest, yellow sun, and a purple storm cloud.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for putting up with that, I know it was incredibly short. But I have summer school and highschool to deal with, plus I'm getting some crap about my birthday coming up, so I wrote this for inspiration purposes!
> 
> Stay safe out there, guys, gals, and non-binary pals!


End file.
